


Those In Between

by VixenThief



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Clubbing, F/M, Family, Inspired by TOTU, Lyrictale, Murder, Mutation, OC sings, Racism, Short Sans, Sisters, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, money problems, smol sans - Freeform, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenThief/pseuds/VixenThief
Summary: Everything was normal till they came.The moment the barrier broke, it unleashed a chain of events that split humanity apart.Turns out Humans and Monsters have something in common.(Couldn't make a better summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tale Of The Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725895) by [AutobotNightStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotNightStrider/pseuds/AutobotNightStrider), [Silverwingprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwingprime/pseuds/Silverwingprime). 
  * Inspired by [Tale Of The Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725895) by [AutobotNightStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotNightStrider/pseuds/AutobotNightStrider), [Silverwingprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwingprime/pseuds/Silverwingprime). 
  * Inspired by [Tale Of The Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725895) by [AutobotNightStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotNightStrider/pseuds/AutobotNightStrider), [Silverwingprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwingprime/pseuds/Silverwingprime). 



She remembers clear as day when they arrived.

Wendy was in class of  her university in one of the music courses. The director was just finishing with his lecture.  “Class. I want everyone to study this song over the-” The lights flicker out in the room along with the entire school.

A strange jolt of energy went through her and she gripped her her stomach. She folded over the table with a groan. After the wave of nausea passed, she looked around but only one other person looked sick. Everyone else was fine. Her classmate, Mia, turned to her. “Hey. The lights are back. You okay dude?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine. “

The speakers click on in the room. **“Teachers. Please turn on the news for you and the students.”**

Director Barksdale switches on the big screen that was hidden behind the dry erase boards.

**“-have been emerging one by one from the mountain. The six monsters first to be seen were led by a young by a seven year old who is identified as Frisk. A child that had gone missing a month prior.”**

Monsters?

Magical being have just come out of a cave. Monsters are now fucking real. She’ll be drinking at a bar tonight.

* * *

Three days pass and the nausea returned with a ferocious vengeance. On top of that was a aching in her upper back between the shoulder blades. She called in sick to her classes so she was stuck in her room. Apparently she wasn’t the only one. The news reported many checking into the hospital with stomach bugs and the progressive worsening pains.

A week in and she had been unable to leave the bed at all. Then, that night, a stabbing pain ripped through her. It felt like two knives were coming out from beneath her skin instead of being shoved in from the outside. The only relief was when something came out through the rips in her flesh.

Wendy was in a panic as she stumbled to the mirror on the wall in front of her desk. What she saw…. Was impossible. Two new appendages in her back covered in blood and some brown waxy substance. Like the membrane that covers newborn animals. She pales at the grotesque sight before her.

She needed to wash this stuff off. Getting into the shower, she hisses when water and soap got into her open wounds. Blood dyes the water pink at her feet. She runs her fingers through her hair and flinches when she feels something. The slick of the membrane was gone and now she was feeling…..feathers.

Finishing up, she hurries out with a towel and a scream rips through the bathroom. Not from her but a terrified roommate.

* * *

 

(Three years later: Current day)

Now… She is in a different life than what she had planned for herself so long ago.

She was waking up in the only bed in the house with her ten year old sister snoozing beside her. Her sister was a unique child. An albino born with beautiful creamy skin, silver hair, and ruby red eyes. A true angel she is. The girl shifts at the absence of the warm body that was once beside her.  Wendy chuckles and shakes Emily’s shoulder. “Wakey wakey dove. You need to get ready for school.” She finds her first work uniform hung up in her nearly empty walk in closet.

There was a tall mirror on the back wall. Standing there was a woman in hot pink satin spaghetti strap pajamas lined in black lace on all the hems. Black straight hair reaching past her shoulder blades. Her part was so most hair is on the right. There were three pairs of stripes of aquamarine and bright pink color. One on the both sides of her head and the third set making half of the long swept bangs partially covering her right eye. Her eyes were a mixture of many vibrant hues of blue.

Her skin is light but not as pale as her albino sister. A black star is tattooed onto her cheek beneath her visible eye. She looks at her short pale grey wings with the bases surrounded by scarred tissue from where the gashes healed. Not even big enough to fly. They are unwanted and pointless.

Wendy sighs and changes into her work uniform for a bakery. A pastel lavender button up puff sleeve shirt with a purple bubble skirt and black ribbon tied into a bow to keep the collar together. It was something very lollita-esk. Given how her boss dresses normally, she wasn’t surprised. She pulled on some white knee highs and black flats before twisting her hair into twin braids.

She goes back into the bedroom and smiles when she sees Emily up and brushing her hair. Her white shirt was still unbuttoned. Her school had uniform code. A knee long red plaid skirt and white button up.  “Come here sweetheart. Let me fix that.” She crouches down and fastens each button.  “There we go. Now let’s go get you some breakfast. Come on.” Emily nodded and grapples onto her waist.

With a laugh, she ruffles her hair. She takes her sister by the hand and walked out of the bedroom. The sun shining through the wall of windows of the upper penthouse floor. Before, she would imagine a pent house with fancy everything. However, for her, it was an empty home. There was only one queen sized bed in the single master bedroom. The double doors that lead into it close behind her.

The only high end quality items are what was already built into the loft. That meaning the kitchen and bathroom. The person who gave her this home also included one wide screen tv. What she moved in was a old leather couch and armchair and wooden coffee table into the living room she was walking into now. A spiral staircase goes downstairs.  

There was a common dark wood table with six matching chairs to go with it. A rounded corner rectangle pool was outside with two cloth folding chairs set out on the widest porch area. She didn’t even own the bed. Before, she and em shared a broken mattress.

She serves up a bowl of flakes and sliced apple for both of them. Given the time, they had to hurry. Two things needed to be done. One: get Emily to school, and Two: arrive at the breakfast diner and bakery. “Momster?”

“Hm?” She looks over, smiling at her nickname. A sister who is a mom and the little girl was rather creative given the events that transpired the last three years. A big part of her was grateful that whatever hidden gene wasn’t passed onto her as well. The last thing she wanted was her life to be difficult.

“What are monsters like?”

Wendy smiled. “Well both of my bosses are monsters and both are very nice. I’m sure you will make some great friends Em. Don’t worry. You done eating?”

“Mhm!”

“Alright. Get your bag from the coat rack and let’s go. Don’t want to be late on the first day do we?”

The two of them hurry to the elevator outside the door and push the button for the first floor. After getting to the lobby, she bites her inside cheek while ignoring the stares of others. Whispers and mutters from the much more well off people around her were just white noise. After a week living here, she got used to blocking them out.

She gets into her car, a simple minivan with a deep blue coat. It was parked in a public parking lot across the street so it didn’t stick out like a sore thumb with the other expensive cars beside the building. Em climbs in and buckles up. She was practically bouncing with excitement. The school was in more rural side of the city.

No tall skyscrapers or offices. It was mainly where the common class apartments she wished she lived in were located. After getting to the school, she kissed her sister on the forehead and wished her well. Next stop, Muffet’s.

Her two waitressing jobs were back in the far edges of the city. Humans and monsters all had small businesses there. Mainly food and shopping. Speaking of food, here she is! She pulls up to the parking lot outside  and takes a deep breath. She has been working for muffet since she moved here a month ago while she was living in a ratty motel. Later in the early evening she is going to have her first day at her second job.

The only thing she does dread is the third job. Luckily that only happens on weekends. “Miss Muffet! I’m here!”

A petite six armed lady with short black hair, fanged smile, and purple skin waltzed out from the back. “Welcome dearie. Breakfast rush will be coming in an hour. I already prepped the tables and here,” She placed a pancake and egg dish down. “I know you need it. You are so thin!”

“Muff….I really don’t-”

“Take it dear.”

Wendy huffs and stirs down to eat. “Thanks boss.” The magic in the fluffy flapjack warmed her up inside. The flattened feathered limbs beneath her shirt twitch. It was a little before she was done that the first customer arrived. She goes to put her dish into the sink and says good morning to the little spiders scuttling about.

She walks to the first table where a tiny volcano looking monster sat with two others that were similar. “Welcome! What can I get you?”

* * *

Breakfast was done and now she had a few hours before she needs to pick up Emily from school. Might as well go to the park and relax. And that’s what she’s doing. With her guitar that has been in the trunk, she leaned against the bark of an oak tree, bathing in the cool shade. She strums halfheartedly at the strings. Some people stop and watch but they pass on after a moment.

A song eventually came to mind. An original that she enjoyed hearing in America’s got talent. She stands up and tunes the instrument to sound more like a banjo. Closing her eyes, she begins, playing the first notes.

 _“I don't know my name_   
_I don't play by the rules of the game_   
_So you say I'm just trying_ _  
_ Just trying”

She sways side to side, a smile growing on her lips.  
  
_“So I heard you are my sister's friend_   
_You get along quite nicely_   
_You ask me why I cut my hair_   
_And changed myself completely_   
  
_I don't know my name_   
_I don't play by the rules of the game_   
_So you say I'm just trying_   
_Just tr-------ying_   
  
_I went from bland and popular_   
_To joining the marching band_   
_I made the closest friends_   
_I'll ever have in my lifetime_   
  
_I am lost trying to get found_   
_In an ocean of people_   
_Please don't ask me any questions_   
_There won't be a valid answer_   
_I'll just say that..._   
  
_I don't know my name_   
_I don't play by the rules of the game_   
_So you say I'm just trying_ _  
_ Just trying”

She takes a deep breath and puts more power into the next verse.  
  
_“I now know my name!_   
_I don't play by the rules of the game_   
_So you say, I'm not trying_   
_But I'm tr-------ying_ _  
_ To find my way”

She Looks up when she hears clapping. A small crowd had gathered. The time had flown by as well. She needed to get Em. She ducks her head and runs off with her guitar hugged tightly to her chest. Unbeknownst of the attention she was receiving from one of the park food vendors.

* * *

Wendy enters the grill and bar with a smile. Emily was home doing school work and she had plenty of TV dinners in the freezer to choose from when she’s hungry. The room was a warm rustic theme with wood floors, tan walls, and red booths with some circular tables. Grillby, the fire elemental, waves her over. “Ready?” He asks in that soft crackling voice.

“Yeah. Anything I should know sir?”

“No. Simply take orders.”

“Yes sir.” She goes to the bathroom to change into an outfit similar to her boss except for the pencil skirt and flats.

She walks over to a table at the front to start. The hours go smoothly as she worked. There was an uncomfortable feeling of being watched however. She glanced over her shoulder to see a skeleton at the bar. His sockets were completely filled with black. His eyes were replaced by two pinpricks of light and they were staring.

Managing to push that aside, she continued her job. Monsters were wary of humans. It was normal to act suspicious of a stranger. The dogs playing poker were nice. Especially Less. It was an accident but she got really excited when she brushed her fur when passing. One of the other dogs introduced her as Lesser dog so she went with Less.

It didn’t take long to figure out that all of the monsters are regulars here. She made a list in her head of what monster matched what names. Now that her shift is done, she goes through it.

Yellow bunny: Lucy

Camo dog: Doggo

Puppy love couple: Dogamy and Dogaressa.

Fish dude: Frank

Mouthplant: Robert

Lesser Dog: Less

Horse: Lucar

Skeleton: ? 

Wendy noticed the skeleton was the last one in the building after she was done cleaning up the tables. He was passed out on the counter. She thought it would be good to wake him up. She uses her pen to tap his head, not wanting to be rude and touch a stranger. When he opens his sockets (somehow? He had eyelids made of bone), she smiled gently. “Hey there mate. You got somewhere to return to? Mr. Grillby is closing up.”

He yawns, stretching his arms up over his head. “oh... uh yeah. sorry ‘bout that.” He slides off the stool and she blinks when she finds out that he was rather short. The top of his head was at her collarbone. He wore a blue pullover with a grey hood, basket ball shorts, and sneakers. “so you’re the new help huh?”

“Yep. The name’s Wendy. Grillby says you’re a regular so I might as well get to know you to some extent yes?” She takes a sucker from her pockets and unwraps one to pop into her mouth. She always kept a handful with her. Anything is better than smoking.

He brings his hand out of the joined pocket. “sans. sans the skeleton.” She takes it. A loud and long fart noise sounded through the empty room.

“You bloody pranker!” She blurts out. A laugh tumbles out as she shakes her head. “That was good. Let me tell you.”

He tilts his head, er, skull to the side. “you from around here? like... country-wise?”

“It’s the accent yeah?” He nods. “I was born in the states but I grew up with my family and they never lost that accent. Naturally it sticks.” She shrugs, wondering why she was even giving any insight at all to her old life. “I need to go. Goodbye Sans.”

* * *

Wendy closes the door to the bathroom and sheds her work clothes, dropping her bag of her other one onto the tile. She stares at the wings. There were others like her. But like her, they were hiding. When the public started noticing diappearances of the mutated humans, people assumed that it was an epidemic killing them off.

In a way, that was true. Her hand brushes the long angry scar across her chest. The extensions on the body struck fear into the hearts of many. Many that were not inflicted but mostly related to the victim.

Fear labelled them as demons.

And that drove them to do truly monstrous things.

Murder under the guise of purging the wicked blood.

She glares at her reflection as she remembered the events that took place after she fled campus. Then her anger subsided. She had to take care of Emily and keep a cool head. She promised.

Wendy changes into a simple white t-shirt with slits for her wings and spandex shorts before going outside. She slides into the pool. Her loose hair swirls around her head. Skin illuminated by the blue glow of the lights below, casting a weblike effect on the walls and glass around her. Her lips part as a song comes to her. She had to get it out.

 _“Four years old with my back to the door_   
_All I could hear was the family war_   
_Your selfish hands always expecting more_ _  
_ Am I your child or just a charity ward?”

 **A crack through the door and a body frozen in fear.**   
  
_“You have a hollowed out heart_   
_But it's heavy in your chest_   
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_ _  
_ Hopeless, you're hopeless”

 **Red eyes gushing tears and large hand yanking hair.**   
  
_“Oh, father, please, father_   
_I'd love to leave you alone_   
_But I can't let you go_   
_Oh, father, please, father_   
_Put the bottle down_   
_For the love of a daughter_ _  
_ Oh”

 **Alcohol was on his breath as he yells and screams**   
  
_“It's been five years since we've spoken last_   
_And you can't take back_   
_What we never had_   
_Oh, I can be manipulated_   
_Only so many times,_   
_Before even "I love you"_ _  
_ Starts to sound like a lie”

 **A corpse on the ground.**   
  
_“You have a hollowed out heart_   
_But it's heavy in your chest_   
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_ _  
_ Hopeless, you're hopeless”

 **Red splattered feathers and broken wings.**   
  
_“Oh, father, please, father_   
_I'd love to leave you alone_   
_But I can't let you go_   
_Oh, father, please, father_   
_Put the bottle down_ _  
_ For the love of a daughter”

 **A bloody bat drags on the floor as he nears.**   
  
_“Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_   
_How could you push me out of your world,_   
_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_   
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_   
_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_   
_How could you throw me right out of your world?_   
_So young when the pain had begun_ _  
_ Now forever afraid of being loved”

 **Cold steel in her hands.**   
  
_“Oh, father, please, father_   
_I'd love to leave you alone_   
_But I can't let you go_ _  
_ Oh, father, please, father”

 **Blood on her hands.**   
  
_“Oh, father, please, father_   
_Put the bottle down_   
_For the love of a daughter_ _  
_ For the love of a daughter”

Wendy lets tears fall and mingle with the chlorinated water she floats in. The heavy weight on her chest was gone. Feeling relaxed enough to sleep, she goes to take a shower. After that, she crawls into bed, hugging her sister close.

“No matter what. No pain will befall her ever again. I promise mom.” She whispers as she drifts off to sleep.


	2. Bad News

Hey dear dreamers. I am sad to say that I'm going on a bit of a hiatus. Some major school troubles are needing to be worked on and I have to focus if I'm to graduate. I hope you all will be patient with me and thank you for the love and support so far. I might be able to update but it will be few and far in between


	3. Hi I’m back

This is an announcement. I keep trying to return to writing but I’ve lost all ideas and plots I was going with by now. I unfortunately will be cancelling this. However! My activity on tumblr has kept my Bara love alive. I will be rewriting Child of The void. Without the fellness. It was too hard. I’ll take things one story at a time from now on to not burn myself out.


End file.
